I Reincarnated For Nothing
Summary Artpe, the fourth weakest of the Four Heavenly Kings of Demon King's Army who should have lived a long life, was killed by the hero's blade. However, he gets reincarnated with his previous life's memory intact and thus his life began anew, but not as a Demon, but as a Human, a Hero. |-|Power of the Verse= The Verse is not truly strong in terms of attack potency or speed but it has Reactive Evolution and a leveling system in which anything below the level of a character will not affect the character if the level gap is large while if the gap is small, then the characters will just resist it. The verse is has some hax with its Reactive Power Level, Adaptation or Reactive Evolution for all characters thanks to the leveling system, and it also has Soul Manipulation, Regeneration, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Absorption, Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, etc. |-|Terminology= The Leveling System is the most important thing in the verse. If one has a low level, then he has a low Mana pool. There are restrictions placed on Skills and Spells because one's soul was of low quality. Even items and artifacts have item requirements if they are special. One could attack an enemy's weak spot using a Sliding Tackle skill, which would be sharper than an attack with a knife, yet one would have a hard time delivering a critical hit. * Once a being cross the threshold of 50, it becomes an Elite existence. There is a stark difference between a being of levels 49 and 50 as once the threshold is crossed the power is increased 1.5 times. This happens every 50 levels. * A difference of 10 levels can make serious attacks in little injuries and from 20 or more, the attacks are fatal. * With leveling, the body adapts and grows stronger, what before could harm a character now does nothing as they are either resistant or directly immune. Dungeons are a pocket dimensions. They are spaces disengaged from the outside world. Hero Class - only exist because there is a Demon King in existence. When the Demon King disappears so would the Hero Class and the Hero would gain a new Class. Skill Books and Spell Books allows one to expand its repertory by learning from its new abilities. It will also increase the stats of those learning it. The negative effect is that one can only learn Books that are for their class or general ones. That's why the Hero Class is considered a Cheat because the Hero can learn all Skills and Spells from any Class without restriction. Mana - Mana is nature itself. Is the surrounding Nature and its laws. Demonic Energy - is the twisted and evil energy that Monsters and Demons use. Once Demonic Energy was Mana but at some time it was changed and evolved in something more potent but at the cost of transforming those using it in Demons or Monsters. Records - A Record is a way the Universe gathers the information of all its beings. It gathers all their information from the moment they are birthed and even beyond their death. It gathers stats, skills, abilities, experience, information about them and their existence. Monsters - beings that were birthed from the World. Once a monster dies, it will return to nature, and nature will supplement their Records. From the Records, new monsters will be born once again. |-|Calculations= Killing the Kraken - 7-B Difference in level for Ap - 7-B Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Zaratthustra *Jvando Opponents Neutral Characters Main Characters: File:Artpe_IRFN_Render.png|'Artpe'|link=Artpe File:Maetel_IRFN.png|'Maetel'|link=Maetel Hero's Party: * Sienna * Elrick * Regina (I Reincarnated for Nothing) * Vadinet * Roa Fake Hero's Party * Silpennon * Lesseti * Deyus * Aria * Mycenae Demon Race: * Demon King (I Reincarnated for Nothing) * Petra * The Demon (I Reincarnated for Nothing) * Etna (I Reincarnated for Nothing) * Jerit Others: * Winter Queen * Sheryl Anaid * Fragment of Destruction Category:Verses Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing